The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal capable of controlling an image forming apparatus and a control method thereof.
Recently, it has been known a technology in which an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copying machine, or an MFP (Multifunction Peripheral/Printer/Product) is configured to operate by using a terminal device, for example, a smart phone or a tablet terminal. A user gives printing instructions on an operation screen displayed on the mobile terminal by designating a document (document data or image data) accumulated in the mobile terminal. Thus, the designated documents transmitted, as print data, from the mobile terminal to the image forming apparatus where printing is performed.
It is common that a mobile terminal is provided with a rechargeable battery without including an AC power supply. Thus, it has been proposed a technology of reducing the buttery consumption caused by the occurrence of print processing standby by preferentially executing print processing of a mobile terminal.